1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image information processing device, a computer-readable medium that stores an image information processing program and an image information processing method.
2. Related Art
In printing systems and the like particularly in enterprise printing, printing information of printing matter of those printing systems is described by printing language such as page description language. For example, printing systems and the like interpret the printing language form, generate bitmap font data, and perform printing on the basis of the bitmap font data. Usually, as fonts, there are bitmap fonts and outline fonts. Relatively speaking, oftentimes the image quality of bitmap fonts is inferior to the image quality of outline fonts. Superiority or inferiority in image quality may occur also in differences in resolution. Hereinafter, whether or not there are differences in image quality will sometimes be expressed as whether or not there is compatibility.